Muttation
Muttations, or commonly called just mutts, are creatures that have been genetically altered by the Capitol to use as weapons and for in the Hunger Games. Jabberjay Jabberjay's are a type of bird that were made to spy on the Districts during the Dark Days. Jabberjay's had the uniqe ability to memorize and repeat human conversations when they were heard. The Capitol sent these to the Districts to spy on their enemies. When the Districts found out about these birds, they were used against the Capitol by the District. The Districts fed the Jabberjay's false information and they told the false information to the Capitol. So the Capitol left them in the wild to die off. But the male Jabberjay's mated with the female Mockingbirds to create Mockingjay's. But in the 75th Hunger Games, the Capitol had remade the Jabberjay's to use them in one of the time sectors of the clock. The Jabberjay's recited the calls of the remaining tribute's loved ones to torture them. They were described as being black and crested. Mockingjay Mockingjay's were never meant to be made but they accidentally were. When the Capitol released the Jabberjay's into the wild to die, the males mated with the female Mockingbirds and they created the Mockingjay's. Because these mutts were never meant to be made, they were seen as a sign of rebellion by the Districts. Mockingjay's inherited their mimicking ability from their mother and father but they could only imitate the pitch of a humans voice and not whole words or conversations. Mockinjay's were described as being black with white patches under their wings. They also have a crest like the Jabberjay's. Tracker Jacker Tracker Jacker's are genetically altered wasps. They were made during the first rebellion and were place in different places in the Districts. They are much larger than regular wasps and have a gold body. Their stings are very dangerous and they bring giant plum sized lumps. Their venom (which is made to target the fear section in a victim's brain and is also made to alter their memories) causes hallucinations and can drive people mad. Just a few stings from these mutts can kill a regular person and some small people die after just one sting. These are different from wasps in that if their nests are disturbed, they will hunt down the person who disturbed them and sting them until the person is dead. Thats where they got the name Tracker Jackers. Wolf Muttation During the 74th Hunger Games, each tribute that died gene's were mixed with those a wolf and that created a wolf-like creature that attacked Katniss, Peeta, and Cato in the arena. They could balance on their hind legs like a human and could leap extreme distances like wolves. They also had 4 inch long claws. During the 74th Games, Katniss found out that they were made to resemble the tributes who had already died. Each wolf mutt had one or more feature of the tribute that their genes had been mixed with. They also wore a collar that held the number of their district on it. For example, Glimmer's mutt had beautiful, gleaming blonde fur and emerald green eyes. She wore a collar that said 1, symbolizing that she was from District 1. During the 74th Games, the mutts got Cato and they slashed and clawed at him for hours. It took longer than usual because Cato was wearing the full body armour. The mutts left after a while and Katniss and Peeta went to Cato and found him all bloody and chewed up. Katniss shot him in the head out of mercy. Monkey Mutts In one section of the clock arena during the 75th Hunger Games, unleashed some mutated species of orange monkeys that attacked the tributes in a very vicious way. They had very sharp claw and fangs that were used to attack tributes. Lizard Muttation When Squad 451 escape underground, President Snow sent these lizard muttations after them. They had four legs and sharp talons at the end of each finger. They had tight and pale white skin and they were the size of human-beings. They had long tails, arched backs and heads that have huge jaws that allowed them to decapitate their victims in one bite. They had the strange ability to walk on their hind legs as well as on all fours. They were described as being a mix of humans and lizards with faces of conflicting features. They smelled of President Snow's roses and they could track a person or thing by smelling something of their's. Most of them can just hiss but some have been genetically altered to hiss and they can say limited amounts of words. Other Muttations *There were giant candy-pink muttations that had very sharp beaks. They were in the 50th Hunger Games arena and killed at least one tribute, Maysilee Donner. *Also in the 50th Hunger Games, there were packs of golden carnivorous squirrels that killed many tributes by eating them alive. *Another mutt in the 50th Hunger Games were beautiful butterflies. They were designed to be beautiful and to attract people but their stings were poisonous and caused agony and eventually death. *During the 75th there was a mutt that was not shown but it was known that it was large and it ripped a tribute to pieces. *In another sector of the 75th Hunger Games arena. They were never shown but it was presumed that they were like grasshoppers and had pincers that would continuoulsy click.